Carta
by Cecishida
Summary: Kazemaru decidió escribirle una carta a Endo para confesarle lo que siente pero parece que las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen... Drabble


**¡Hola gente! me fui por mucho pero ya estoy de vuelta :D (asi que por favor bajen las antorchas lincharme no es necesario n_nU) les debo una y mil disculpas pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes ultimamente, uno tras otro y la verdad lo que menos me apetecia y podía hacer era escribir, pero juro que me tendran molestando mucho más seguido.**

**Bueno se que debería de estar actualizando mi fic pero en este momento me nació escribir otra cosa. Este es un Drabble con una dedicatoria muy especial, aunque probablemente el no lo lea (en todo caso le prometi un lemon que compartire con ustedes) va dedicado para... "J" (malvada no les dire el nombre XD) una personita que a puesto mi mundo de cabeza ultimamente -.-'' y uno de los causantes de que no escribiera en este tiempo.**

**Kazemaru: tampoco es que te obligue a pasarte horas en el msn con el.**

**Cecishida: *-* no, pero para mi es muy dificil negarme.**

**Kazemaru: -.-**

**n/n regresando al fic sin más espero que lo disfruten.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si fuera de mi propiedad ni aunque Natsumi firmara la paz mundial se casaria con Endo pero bueno, cada quien sus traumas.**

**Carta.**

El peliverde miraba aquella hoja en blanco casi como si de un reto se tratara, de la misma forma en que sus ojos escrutarían la portería de su adversario o a la pista de atletismo, con verdadero detenimiento y entereza.

_"Querido Endo" _escribió finalmente para después contemplarlo unos momentos, ¿Querido Endo? eso sonaba a Dark emperador, negó levemente y tras un momento tacho ambas palabras.

_"Amado Endo" _arrugó la nariz al instante para después pronunciar un "no" casi imperceptible. Tomó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y sin pensarlo demasiado tacho esas palabras al igual que las anteriores.

Suspiró mientras elevaba la vista hacia las pequeñas flores de cerezo que cubrían el árbol bajo el cual se refugiaba.

-¿Por que es tan difícil?-masculló en voz baja. Sintiéndose repentinamente estúpido por intentar escribir algo que probablemente nunca se atrevería a entregar. Regresó la vista hacia la libreta y bufó molesto mientras la sonrisa del castaño aparecía sobre el papel llenó de borrones de tinta y maldijo en voz baja que su corazón se acelerara ante ese simple recuerdo.

_"Endo, ¿Por qué demonios eres tan idiota?, ¿Por qué no eres capas de darte cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti?"_

Sonrió tras leer lo escrito, al menos eso era mucho más directo.

"_no tienes idea de como me gustaría ser valiente para poder decirte todo esto de frente... pero no puedo, no seria capaz de plantarme frente a ti y decirte lo que siento, de mírate a los ojos y decirte..."_

-ojala pudiera hacerlo-murmuró para si.

_"No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada cuando leas esto, no es tu culpa si no puedes corresponderme... solo te pido que no me saques de tu vida, necesito seguir a tu lado aunque sea solo como tu amigo"_

Mordió ligeramente la parte trasera del bolígrafo dubitativo.

_" En realidad no se con que objetivo escribo esta carta, solo es para sacar esto que me esta matando, tienes que entender que enamorarse de una persona para la que solo serás un eterno compañero de juego es demasiado difícil, no es tu culpa, pero tu inocencia puede llegar a lastima mucho"_

Tomó un poco de aire mientras buscaba valor para continuar.

_"Gracias por estar a mi lado, por apoyarme y por ser siempre esa fuerza que me ayuda a salir adelante, gracias por tu amistad y por dejarme ser parte de tu mundo"_

Sonrió.

_"Te amo baka"_

-¡Kazemaru!

El peliverde dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que el conocía esa voz, la conocía demasiado bien. Cerró la libreta rápidamente y elevó la vista para encontrarse con el castaño que le sonreía y saludaba efusivamente y sin saber exactamente por que correspondió a su sonrisa.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí solo Kazemaru?-preguntó el castaño mientras miraba de un lado a otro en busca de algún otro miembro de Raimon.

El peliverde se sonrojó ligeramente mientras apretaba la libreta contra su pecho. Abrió la boca para articular una respuesta pero se quedó sin habla al ver a la pelirroja que llegaba corriendo hasta Endo ¿Que hacia ella allí?

-lamento la tardanza-dijo Natsumi respirando con dificultad. El castaño le sonrió ampliamente y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros para... ¿abrazarla?

Kazemaru mantuvo la mirada atónita sobre los dos chicos, era una escena demasiado bizarra como para asimilarla de inmediato.

Endo, al parecer, adivinó la pregunta que los ojos rojizos del peliverde hacían y sonrió feliz para dar una explicación.

-¿supongo que se te hace raro vernos así?-Kazemaru no respondió- bueno lo que sucede es que...-el castaño rió con nerviosismo y se frotó la nuca apenado-Natsumi ahora es mi novia.

-¿Qu-é?- preguntó el chico tras un largo silencio.

Natsumi sonrió ampliamente y continuó con la explicación.

-se que puede parecerte increíble pero es la verdad.

-si, ya conoces a Natsumi, parece que cuando quiere algo siempre lo consigue-comentó el castaño en son de broma para después recibir un codazo por parte de su ahora novia.

"Siempre consigue lo que quiere, no importa a quien le pase por encima" pensó el chico con amargura. Los miró sin pronunciar palabra hasta que pareció reaccionar, se puso de pie y con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo le sonrió a la pareja.

-que buena noticia, felicidades chicos.

Endo amplió la sonrisa y atrajo más a la pelirroja hacia si.

-gracias, íbamos a celebrar a los helados inazuma ¿quieres acompañarnos?

El peliverde tragó saliva.

-claro será divertido.

Endo miró curioso el cuaderno que el peliverde apretaba contra su pecho.

-¿Que escribías?

Kazemaru sintió que las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos mientras repasaba cada palabra en su cabeza, mientras era conciente de que le estaban rompiendo sus ilusiones en la cara. Tomó aire para no llorar mientras recordaba las horas y días que había pasado pensando en el castaño, o el tiempo que había pasado a su lado deseando tener las ganas de gritarle lo que sentía. Las palabras de aliento, las risas, sus sonrisas, sus conversaciones, sus abrazos todo se agolpaba en su mente para dejarle claro que el capitán ahora era verdaderamente inalcanzable.

La rabia lo invadió un momento, al sentir ese dolor y ese sufrimiento, pero se reprendió al ver la sonrisa del chico. El era feliz, no con él, pero lo era, y eso era lo más importante, hasta a costa de su propia felicidad, ya después podría tenerse lastima, después lloraría hasta que las lagrimas se le acabaran y sus sentimientos se ahogaran, después...

-Una tontería-afirmó con una sonrisa.

**¡Pobre Kazemaru! lo se soy cruel no se de donde nació esto no me gusto mucho pero creo que es normal despues de dos meses de no escribir ni mi nombre XD es enserio ._.Culpen a Jules (esta bien les digo su apodo XD) por inspirarme a escribir esto, bueno espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, regaños, sugerencias, felicitaciones, a Jules (de eso pido mi limosna n_n) reviews besos, abrazos y sayo n_-**


End file.
